Tombstone of Memories
Tombstone of Memories (Kioku no Bohyō" 記憶の墓標) is the seventh episode of the D.Gray-Man anime. Short Summary Allen reveals his tragic past about his adoptive father, Mana Walker, and how he met General Cross Marian, one of the five exorcist generals of the Black Order. Lenalee joins Allen in the cemetery to help destroy the Akuma and help Jean's friend Leo, who has turned into an Akuma, to find peace in the next world. Long Summary Allen explains to a shocked Jean that Mana was not his real father. Allen had been abandoned by his parents because of his left arm, and Mana was the man who took him in and raised him. Lenalee and Toma silently listen as Allen goes on to explain how he was overwhelmed with grief when Mana died. He recalls how Mana, with his final breath, told him to keep walking no matter what. It is not long before the Millennium Earl approaches Allen at Mana’s grave and asks him if he would like to bring his father back to life. After successfully convincing Allen to call for Mana’s soul, Mana is turned into an Akuma. Allen’s relief at apparently getting his father back was short lived, however, when Mana becomes enraged at being turned into an Akuma and tells Allen he will curse him. After slashing his left eye, Mana pins him to the floor and prepares to follow the Earl’s order to kill him. However, at that moment, Allen’s Innocence activates and instantly kills the Akuma. Moreover, because of his newly cursed eye, he is able to see and hear Mana’s soul within the Akuma begging Allen to kill him, and telling him he loves him. Some time later, General Cross arrives and explains everything that happened that day - about the Akuma and The Millenium Earl, finally asking him if he would like to become an exorcist. Ever since that day Allen has been able to see the souls inside the Akuma. Not only that but while he initially believed Mana cursed him out of anger, after seeing many of the souls within the Akuma, he realised the tears they shed are not out of hatred but of love. He believes that becoming an exorcist is his true calling; he destroys Akuma so he can end their suffering and ultimately save them. Hearing this, The Millennium Earl has Leo begin attacking again, shooting a barrage of bullets at Allen, who shields himself from them easily with his left arm. The Earl does not back down, however, ordering a fleet of Akuma to fire their canons. While Allen successfully blocks them, the canons are turned to a defenceless Jean. However, Lenalee activates her Innocence and swiftly steps in to pull him out of harm’s way. Leaving him with Toma, she enters the fray leaving Allen shocked at the revelation that she is an exorcist too. Together, they take out a few of the Akuma before Lenalee is knocked into a building. While Allen goes to check if she is okay, Toma protects Jean while the Akuma continue their attack. Jean begins remember the times he spent with Leo learning about Akuma. He was the one who introduced Leo to the subject and made him go on patrols with him. Jean wonders why Leo had tried to bring his mother back knowing the Earl was evil. Ultimately, Jean has to face the harsh truth - Akuma were once real people who are now nothing but the Millennium Earl's toys, and they must be destroyed. With that, Jean asks Allen to destroy Leo so his suffering can end. With one final attack, Allen defeats the whole fleet of Akuma and the Earl retreats. However, before leaving, he warns Allen he will be back and his Akuma will keep evolving. Allen falls to his knees exhausted, and Jean profusely apologises to him. Afterwards, Allen, Lenalee and Toma return to the Black Order, where Allen shows Jake his son’s onion bomb. He passes on Jean’s message that he will do his best and aims to work along with his father one day. Despite scolding Allen for working on his own without orders, Jake thanks him for saving Jean, going on to say he plans to take a few days vacation in order to see his son. At this, Allen once again recalls Mana’s words to him. Characters Episode Notes Navigation Category:Episodes